Extinction of Exequias
Steel slid against steel in sharp chirps that filled the Las Noches with echoing noise. The air was dense and leaden with an overbearing authority. The fake blue sky was just that, fake; dull and lifeless clouds drifting in the sky, almost as if they were also viewing the spectacle below with great interest. It was a brutal fanaticism that appeared almost boring to the winning individual. A bull-shaped arrancar known by the title, Rudbornn clashed his sword against another arrancar: dressed in a neat black attire of a shirt and trousers his face was also hidden by his decorative porcelain mask-shaped skull. He was slim and quick in his motions, everything fluid and moving into the next like a row of domino being knocked down. On the other hand, Rudbornn had caution in his swings: that made him weak and leave many openings to exploit. Suddenly, the weary face of the bull-headed arrancar was outflanked by the left, and with one powerful kick the leader of the Exequias crashed into the sandy dunes below. Drifting down to his opponent, the arrancars' arm writhed and his body shot forward to deliver the finishing blow, hopefully, it would leave the opponent disembodied entirely. Softening the impact, Rudbornn quickly heaved his sword, only for his being to already blossom with blood from behind. His head turned quickly, maybe too quickly, to see blood spill from his backside, first in a trickle, of which soon became a unrelenting flood. "..W-When..?" In the split-second he had turned, he felt the oppresive nature of being pushed back diminish. The arrancar before him was gone once more; he had simply vanished altogether. Rudbornn brought his blade to bear once more, fear evident by the haste in which he done so. His stance was calm, but the shaking of his wrist was clear. His shaky eyes darted back and forth. He said nothing, and that empty husk of a face gave no indication, but still, it was clear. Fearful, Rudbornn was suddenly struck with a great idea! His skill was failing him so he would use numbers to close the gap in power. Instantly, armed arrancar of the Exequias all appeared surrounding Rudborrn, still, calm and prepared the numbers of them ranged from fifteen to forty! The unknown arrancar appeared with little more than his quiet footfalls accompanying him. Quickly he tested the fortified defense, attacking them with a frontal assault; one leaped toward him, and with a clever timed feint the exequias fell into a heap with a sword wound newly freshed on its back. The black-clad arrancar stood towering beside, his hand motioning for more. Cocking his elbow back, slowly, the arrancar swung in the direction of the Exequias. As he did, a wave of pure energy rocketed towards them. Placing his left foot behind him, he took the recoil and prepared another attack without wasting a second, reveling in the apprehension trapped in his opponents eyes. Before such, he was bombarded by what remained of the soldiers; they crowded him with their swords. With severed emotions, the vastly outnumbered arrancar remained resilent; he avoided their laboured swings with ease, he departed their numbers, skill, and speed out the window. "You have no chance of victory" he stated forcefully, almost certainly. He proceeded bending at his knees and shooting above them, then, he was gone without any noise or departing flash. He simply vanished. Rudbornn was hesitant, afraid, and then, he felt it. A pounding force struck his chest, the air knocked from his lungs forced him reel back in intense pain, flying through the sky as if he were a rag doll! He would begin to fall weakly, had it not been for a follow-up attack by the arrancar. "Recognize the futility of your actions. Your existence is now meaningless before my own." he mouthed, thrusting his blade and piercing the left side of the Exequias leader as he was in mid-flight from the immense strike he had just endured. Carelessly, he removed his blade from Rudbornn's side, tearing bone and skin as he did, almost taking an arm alongside his purchase of flesh and blood. From the horizontal slash Rudbornn known sported a wound stretching from the center of his chest to his armpit. The soldiers faded. The powerful arrancar strotted away, gingerly taking heed of each step before leaving the scene. Then, he heard a painful cough. Sounded like blood. Then another followed it up, and the screeching noise of a blade being sheathed by the unknown arrancar. "Stay down Rudbornn. Just die." He said it almost ruefully. Ignoring what was just said, he hoisted himself up and brought his sword up solely in anger and pride. Towering spires of red tempered earth became rubble in his wake, the arrancar assaulting the columns with a mere stare. He then glared at the fallen arrancar without care, without mercy. Before he could move an inch, an overbearing dread leaden with the power of which Rudbornne would never comprehend crushed him solely out of pity, yet decimated him nonetheless. The spires and the past leader of Exequias both collapsed in a bloody heap, leaving nothing behind but upturned dust and the foul odor of blood in the air. "He should have stepped down and died when I told him. Would have saved me the trouble of wasting my time killing him. Too bad though, you could have been so much more alongside me, Rudbornne. Now," the arrancar spoke, his charcoal eyes shooting daggers alongside his acid tongue. "...you are absolutely nothing."